


All Work and No Play

by JaneDavitt



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, First Time, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-27
Updated: 2011-04-27
Packaged: 2017-10-18 17:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDavitt/pseuds/JaneDavitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy and Faith slay - and play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Work and No Play

Giles had left them an hour earlier, claiming an early morning staff meeting. The graveyard belonged to the two Slayers and they killed under the silver moon, the dust of the undead falling like rain around them. The autumn night was still and clear, the scent of the earth rising around them as they worked.

The last vampire they staked fought hard; easily twice their weight, he combined strength with agility. Lashing out with fists and feet, he slammed them against gravestones and beat them down, snarling and vicious. They were tired, but exhilaration, adrenaline and the sheer fun of being Chosen, being special, flowed through them that night and he died at last, Buffy’s stake going into his heart from the front, just as Faith’s dug into his back. He disintegrated, mouth open in a soundless howl of outrage, and both girls stumbled forward with the force of their thrusts, bumping into each other, laughing and holding on to keep from falling.

So close...close enough that Faith only needed to raise her chin to brush against Buffy’s lips, only needed to move her hand an inch to cup her backside and pull her against her. Buffy struggled for a moment, her eyes wide with surprise, and then moaned, her lips moving against Faith’s, pouting and soft. Faith kissed her back, harder this time, sliding her tongue into the Slayer’s mouth, curling it back against her teeth teasingly.

“What do you say, Buffy? Wanna work off some tension?”

Buffy’s eyes were wary and curious. “With you?”

Faith smiled. “Think of it as getting yourself off, B. See; I’m the Slayer; you’re the Slayer. There can be only one, and all that crap, so I figure we’re the same person, right? No need to stress over it. Makes sense, hmm?”

It didn’t, but her hand was on Buffy’s breast, cupping it as her thumb flicked the nipple hard enough to hurt just enough.

That made more sense. Buffy kicked Faith’s feet from under her and pushed her back, following her down and straddling her.

“Faith?”

Faith looked up, tugging at her wrists, pinned to the ground by Buffy’s hands.

“Yeah?”

“You had me with the kiss,” she said, releasing Faith’s hands so they could reach her, touch her, hold her.


End file.
